


The Choreography

by ladymodrus



Series: Super Junior's Drabbles, Ficlets and Oneshots [5]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, School Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymodrus/pseuds/ladymodrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semua siswa SM Academy—sebuah sekolah seni ternama di Korea—sontak menoleh ketika mendengar ada suara ribut-ribut. Sebagian besar dari mereka mengernyit heran ketika melihat Lee Juhong—sang guru dance—digotong keluar dari aula pertunjukan sekolah oleh beberapa orang siswa laki-laki dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Semua siswa bertanya-tanya, apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa Pak Guru Lee bisa pingsan?</p><p>Di tengah-tengah kepanikan yang melanda seluruh sekolah, ada lima orang siswa yang tampak tersenyum puas—bahkan sangat puas—ketika melihat Juhong terkapar tak berdaya, “Aku rasa, kita akan benar-benar dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Hahaha…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Choreography

**Author's Note:**

> Ga tau deh nih endingnya dapet atau ga. Daripada ide alay(?) terbuang percuma begitu aja. Hahaha… :D

 

“Minggir…! Beri jalan…!”

 

Semua siswa SM Academy—sebuah sekolah seni ternama di Korea—sontak menoleh ketika mendengar ada suara ribut-ribut. Sebagian besar dari mereka mengernyit heran ketika melihat Lee Juhong—sang guru _dance_ —digotong keluar dari aula pertunjukan sekolah oleh beberapa orang siswa laki-laki dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Semua siswa bertanya-tanya, _apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa Pak Guru Lee bisa pingsan?_

 

Di tengah-tengah kepanikan yang melanda seluruh sekolah, ada lima orang siswa yang tampak tersenyum puas—bahkan sangat puas—ketika melihat Juhong terkapar tak berdaya, “Aku rasa, kita akan benar-benar dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Hahaha…”

 

 

**_Sehari sebelumnya…_ **

 

 

“Bagaimana ini? Besok kita sudah harus tampil di depan Pak Guru Lee, tapi kita belum menyiapkan koreografi sama sekali,” gumam Shindong cemas seraya berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam ruang latihan, memikirkan nasib tim _dance_ -nya yang sedang berada di ujung tanduk. Besok adalah hari dimana semua tim _dance_ sekolah akan tampil di depan para guru untuk dinilai sebagus apa _skill_ mereka dalam menari, termasuk tim Shindong yang terdiri dari Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan dirinya sendiri. Besok adalah hari penentuan. Ya, hari penentuan. Tim _dance_ Shindong memiliki nilai yang paling rendah di antara yang lainnya. Kalau mereka tidak bisa memukau hati para guru—terutama Lee Juhong yang terkenal galak—sudah pasti mereka akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

 

“Kita sudah kehabisan materi, mau bagaimana lagi?” Eunhyuk, yang bertugas mencari materi untuk koreografi mereka, tampak kesal melihat Shindong yang semenjak tadi hanya bisa marah-marah saja dan bukannya memberi solusi.

 

“Kau bilang kita akan menggunakan koreografi lagu Billy Jean sebagai materi. Tapi mana? Kau malah membatalkannya,” kata Shindong lagi, masih dengan berjalan mondar-mandir di depan Eunhyuk, Donghae, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang tengah bersandar di dinding kaca ruang latihan. Mereka memang sempat berencana untuk menampilkan koreografi dalam lagu Billy Jean milik Michael Jackson. Akan tetapi Eunhyuk membatalkannya karena koreografi itu sudah dipakai oleh tim lain.

 

“Aku melakukannya demi kebaikan tim kita. Memangnya kau mau tim kita dianggap miskin ide hanya karena membawakan materi yang sama dengan tim lain?” Eunhyuk mencoba membela diri.

 

Shindong tak membalas dan acuh saja dengan pembelaan diri Eunhyuk. _Tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan anak itu. Eunhyuk pasti punya segudang alasan untuk mengelak_.

 

“Jika koreografi Billy Jean sudah digunakan oleh tim lain, bagaimana kalau kita menggunakan koreografi dari lagu _Smooth Criminal_ saja? Aku rasa gerakannya tidak kalah bagus.” Donghae memberikan usul.

 

Kedengarannya itu usulan yang cukup brilian, tapi sayang sekali ternyata Eunhyuk tidak sependapat. “ _Smooth Criminal_ memang bagus, tapi kita tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mempelajarinya. Besok kita sudah harus tampil.”

 

“Bagaimana kalau koreografi _Gangnam Style_ atau _Gentlement_ milik PSY? Gerakannya tidak terlalu sulit, aku rasa kita bisa menguasainya hanya dalam waktu semalam.” Sungmin ikut memberikan saran dengan penuh percaya diri. Mengingat keterbatasan waktu yang mereka miliki, sepertinya salah satu di antara koreografi tadi cocok untuk mereka jadikan materi.

 

Tapi sayangnya, lagi-lagi Eunhyuk menolak, “Gerakannya terlalu monoton. Nilai kita pasti akan jadi yang terendah lagi.”

 

“Kau ini! _Smooth Criminal_ tidak setuju, _Gangnam Style_ tidak setuju, lantas maumu apa? Sekeras apapun kau memikirkan koreografi yang cocok untuk tim kita, kita akan tetap dikeluarkan dari sekolah.” Kyuhyun yang semula hanya duduk diam spontan menyambar kata-kata Eunhyuk. Rupanya ia sudah mulai lelah dan muak dengan perdebatan yang tak berujung solusi di antara teman-temannya. _Jika memang ingin menggunakan koreografi Smooth Criminal atau Gangnam Style, kenapa tidak dari jauh-jauh hari saja?_ pikir Kyuhyun.

Semuanya diam, tidak ada yang bicara termasuk Shindong yang masih setia berjalan mondar-mandir tanpa henti. Kalau sudah begini, hancurlah sudah masa depan tim _dance_ mereka—yang semula digadang-gadang akan menjadi tim _dance_ terbaik di SM Academy tapi kenyataannya sungguh jauh di luar dugaan. Cita-cita untuk menjadi penari profesional sepertinya hanya tinggal impian saja.

 

“Sudah, kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan mencari koreografi yang cocok untuk tim kita hari ini juga. Nanti akan kukabari kalian dengan segera,” kata Eunhyuk menjamin, “lebih baik latihan ini kita sudahi saja. Kasihan tim lain sudah lama menunggu giliran untuk latihan.” Eunhyuk beranjak pergi dari ruang latihan tanpa banyak basa-basi, dan tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah karena belum bisa menemukan koreografi yang cocok untuk mereka sehingga sampai saat ini belum ada satu pun tarian yang mereka pelajari untuk tampil di hadapan para guru keesokan hari.

 

Shindong dan yang lain akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran Eunhyuk untuk menyudahi latihan kosong mereka. Entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti, mereka tidak mau memikirkannya dulu. Toh benar apa kata Kyuhyun, sekeras apapun mereka memikirkan koreografi yang cocok untuk tim mereka, pada kenyataannya mereka akan tetap dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

 

 

***

 

 

“Apa?? Tidak! Aku tidak mau menari dengan diiringi lagu seperti itu! Gerakannya aneh! Aku tidak mau!”

 

“Bukankah tadi siang kau bilang kalau kita akan tetap dikeluarkan dari sekolah? Jika memang itu yang akan terjadi, kenapa tidak sekalian saja kita bikin hancur suasana?”

 

Malam itu, terjadi sebuah perdebatan sengit antara Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk. Satu jam yang lalu, Eunhyuk menelepon semua anggota tim, meminta mereka berkumpul di rumahnya dan memberitahu bahwa ia sudah menemukan koreografi yang cocok untuk tim mereka. Tetapi ketika mendengar seperti apa lagunya dan melihat gerakan tariannya, Kyuhyun menolak mentah-mentah usulan materi dari Eunhyuk tersebut.

 

“Kau dapat lagu itu dari mana? Aku sama sekali belum pernah mendengarnya,” tanya Shindong yang matanya tak henti memperhatikan sebuah video yang tengah diputar di laptop milik Eunhyuk dengan seksama.

 

“Aku secara tidak sengaja menemukannya di internet. Daripada kita tidak tampil sama sekali dan pergi sebagai pecundang, bukankah lebih baik kita pergi dengan terhormat?” jawab Eunhyuk yang sedang merencanakan sesuatu di kepalanya.

 

“Pergi dengan terhormat? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksudmu. Kau ini sebenarnya sedang membicarakan apa?” tanya Donghae dengan dahi mengerut dalam. Ia yakin, pasti ada sesuatu di balik pemilihan lagu aneh itu sebagai materi _dance_ mereka.

 

“Dengar,” Eunhyuk menghela napas sejenak, “aku tahu ini terkesan aneh. Tapi sepertinya kita harus memberi Juhong sebuah pelajaran,” ujarnya, mulai menjelaskan maksud dan tujuan kenapa ia memilih lagu aneh itu sebagai materi dance mereka. “Pak Guru Lee selalu saja merendahkan kita. Apa kalian tidak ingat kejadian dua bulan yang lalu? Di saat guru lain memberi kita pujian, dia malah menghina kita habis-habisan.” Eunhyuk bicara dengan berapi-api. Ia mendadak kesal setiap kali mengingat kejadian itu.

 

 _Dua bulan yang lalu, Eunhyuk dan teman-teman satu timnya tampil di depan para guru seperti biasa. Saat itu mereka membawakan koreografi dalam lagu_ Party Rock Anthem _milik LMFAO dengan sangat baik. Hampir semua guru dan tim_ dance _lainnya memberikan pujian atas kepiawaian mereka dalam melakukan_ shuffle dance _, kecuali satu orang; Lee Juhong._

_Dengan sangat entengnya, Juhong berkata bahwa gerakan mereka tidak memiliki keistimewaan sama sekali. Bahkan pria paruh baya itu dengan terang-terangan menyebut Eunhyuk dan teman-teman satu timnya tidak memiliki bakat menari. “Gerakan kaki kalian seperti anak SD yang terpeleset di jalanan yang licin dan becek. Payah sekali.”_

 

Eunhyuk masih merasa kesal setiap kali mengingat kejadian itu. Seharusnya, tim _dance_ mereka mendapatkan nilai yang baik dan memuaskan. Tapi Juhong berhasil mempengaruhi guru-guru lain sehingga nilai mereka yang semula tinggi harus dikurangi. Terlebih lagi ketika Juhong berdalih dengan mengatakan bahwa gerakan _shuffle dance_ mereka cenderung monoton dan membosankan. Sampai sekarang, Eunhyuk tidak tahu kenapa Lee Juhong terkesan sensitif terhadap mereka.

 

“Sekalipun kita menampilkan koreografi yang bagus, Pak Guru Lee akan tetap menganggapnya jelek. Lebih baik kita tampilkan saja yang terburuk di hadapan mereka besok. Biar tahu rasa!” Kata Eunhyuk, masih dengan berapi-api.

 

“Tenanglah… Mungkin Pak Guru Lee melakukan itu demi kebaikan kita.” Sungmin mencoba menenangkan Eunhyuk dengan pemikiran positifnya.

 

“Kebaikan apa? Omong kosong! Sudah jelas dia tidak menyukai kita. Aku yakin dia akan menjelek-jelekkan kita lagi besok.”

 

Sungmin akhirnya memilih diam. Lagipula Eunhyuk ada benarnya juga. Selama ini belum pernah sekalipun Lee Juhong menunjukkan sikap baiknya. Mungkin karena dulu sempat terjadi kesalahpahaman di antara mereka.

 

_Waktu itu, Lee Juhong sedang menunjukan kebolehannya dalam menari di depan para siswa. Harus diakui, Juhong memang sangat ahli di bidangnya. Ia bahkan pernah menjadi koreografer dari beberapa seniman kenamaan Korea. Dan ketika sedang asiknya menari, Juhong tiba-tiba saja merasakan nyeri di pinggangnya dan mengeluh kesakitan seperti seorang kakek yang encoknya kambuh._

_Eunhyuk dan teman-temannya yang kebetulan tidak memperhatikan—dan tidak melihat apa yang terjadi kepada Juhong—secara spontan tertawa terbahak-bahak karena membaca sebuah SMS lucu yang dikirimkan oleh Sungjin—adik Sungmin._

_Juhong yang mendengar suara tawa mereka merasa sangat marah. Ia membentak dan menuduh Eunhyuk dan yang lain menertawakan dirinya. Dan semenjak itu pulalah Juhong menjadi sangat tak bersahabat terhadap Eunhyuk dan teman-temannya meskipun mereka sudah mencoba untuk meluruskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan meminta ma’af._

 

“Baiklah. Jika memang itu maumu, aku akan menyetujuinya. Lagipula aku sudah bosan diperlakukan tidak adil oleh Juhong.” Kyuhyun yang semula keras menolak akhirnya melunak. Ia menyetujui usulan materi dari Eunhyuk.

 

“Ya, benar. Aku juga tidak suka setiap kali Juhong menyebutku ‘gendut’. Seperti dia tidak gendut saja!” Shindong ikut menyetujui setelah mengingat apa yang pernah dikatakan Juhong kepadanya.

 

“Hmm… Aku rasa, kita memang tidak harus bersekolah di SM jika ingin menjadi penari profesional. Kita harus menunjukkan kepada Juhong kalau kita bisa sukses tanpa SM Academy,” kata Sungmin setelah berpikir sejenak. “Aku juga setuju.” Ujarnya lagi. Kini mereka tinggal menunggu persetujuan dari satu orang lagi.

 

“Bagaimana denganmu, Hae? Kau setuju atau tidak?” Eunhyuk bertanya kepada Donghae yang belum memberikan suaranya.

 

Donghae memang terlihat bingung sejak pertama kali melihat koreografi dari lagu yang menjadi materi dance mereka untuk tes besok. Sekarang ia harus memilih antara keyakinannya yang berharap Lee Juhong akan memberi mereka ‘pengampunan’ atau pergi dari SM Academy seperti yang direncanakan Eunhyuk, Shindong, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

 

“Err… Baiklah.”

 

Seluruh anggota tim bersorak senang mendengar kesediaan Donghae yang mau ‘mengorbankan’ kesempatan terakhirnya untuk terus bersekolah di SM Academy.

 

“Tapi—” suara tertahan Donghae membuat sorakan yang semula begitu riuh berhenti seketika. Ia seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi ekspresi takut juga terbaca dengan jelas di wajahnya.

 

“Tapi apa?” tanya Eunhyuk penasaran, dan sedikit curiga—takut Donghae berbalik menentang keputusan mereka.

 

“Apakah boleh kalau aku saja yang mengatur koreografinya?” tanya Donghae, masih dengan ekspresi takutnya.

 

Eunhyuk, Shindong, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling memandang satu sama lain. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Donghae dengan koreografi itu. Namun di sisi lain, mereka juga merasa sangat penasaran dan ingin tahu.

 

“Sudah, katakan saja,” pinta Eunhyuk.

 

Sebuah senyuman pun mengembang di wajah Donghae. Ia meminta seluruh anggota tim untuk mendekat dan mulai menjelaskan rencananya, “Jadi begini…”

 

 

***

 

 

Hari itu pun akhirnya tiba. Hari penentuan apakah mereka akan tetap dipertahankan untuk terus berada di SM Academy atau sebaliknya. Ah, mereka sudah tidak peduli. Bukankah tadi malam semuanya sudah sepakat untuk hengkang dari kekejaman seorang Lee Juhong? Jadi, untuk apa mereka takut?

 

“Dengar, semuanya. Kita lakukan sesuai dengan rencana. Akan kita tunjukkan kepada mereka koreografi terbaik sepanjang masa.” Pesan Eunhyuk sesaat sebelum mereka naik ke atas panggung dan menghadap tiga orang guru yang akan menilai koreografi mereka—termasuk Lee Juhong yang sedang tersenyum sinis di antara dua guru lainnya.

 

Mereka mulai membentuk formasi. Shindong berdiri di tengah, di antara Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Sementara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berada beberapa langkah di belakang mereka. Dan ketika musik terdengar, mereka pun mulai menggerakkan badan.

 

Sejak awal musik dimainkan, suasana yang tidak mengenakkan sudah mulai terasa. Semua tim _dance_ dan para guru yang menyaksikan—termasuk Lee Juhong—tampak mengerutkan dahi dalam-dalam dan saling bertanya kepada orang di sebelah mereka, “Ini lagu apa?” Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang pernah mendengar lagu itu. Musiknya terdengar begitu asing, terutama lirik lagunya yang mereka yakini pasti menggunakan bahasa dari planet lain.

 

“Apa-apaan ini?” Juhong mulai menggumam, geram. Pria itu tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Setelah sekian lama menggeluti seni tari modern, baru kali ini ia menyaksikan koreografi aneh yang diiringi oleh lagu yang tak kalah aneh pula.

 

Berbeda dengan semua guru dan tim _dance_ sekolah yang sedang merasa bingung sehingga membuat mulut mereka semua menganga lebar, Eunhyuk, Shindong, Donghae, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun justru sebaliknya. Mereka terlihat sangat menikmati musik dengan menari sesuka hati mereka. Eunhyuk yang menggerakkan tubuhnya seperti robot rusak, Donghae yang kakinya menendang kesana-kemari seperti seorang penari tradisional Rusia, Sungmin yang gerakan tangannya seperti penjaga gerbang kerajaan pada masa Mesir kuno, Kyuhyun yang menirukan tarian Rowan Atkinson dalam serial Mr.Bean dan Shindong yang meliukkan badannya degan seksi seperti seorang penari _striptease_.

 

“Kenapa mereka melakukan itu? Apa mereka sudah gila?” para siswa lain saling berbisik menyaksikan atraksi ganjil yang tersaji di depan mereka.

 

 _Tarian macam apa ini? Mereka tidak akan dipertahankan di sekolah ini! Mereka akan ku-_ drop out _! Ini penghinaan!_ Lee Juhong mengumpat dalam hati. Tentu saja ia tidak menyukai penampilan anak-anak didiknya yang bisa dibilang sangat kurang ajar itu. Terlebih lagi ketika Eunhyuk dan teman-temannya mengganti tarian mereka dengan gerakan-gerakan yang lebih tidak jelas lagi seperti memutar-mutar pinggul seperti mesin bor, menggerakkan tangan seperti sedang menggergaji sesuatu dan entah apa lagi. Semua itu memang berhasil membuat wajah Juhong berubah menjadi merah padam, akan tetapi, itu bukanlah bagian terburuk dari koreografi yang ditampilkan oleh tim _dance_ Eunhyuk.

 

Juhong beserta semua orang yang hadir di sana merasa sangat terguncang ketika menyaksikan Eunhyuk, Shindong, Donghae, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berbaris sejajar menghadap kiri dengan tangan mereka memegang bahu teman di depannya sementara punggung telapak tangan lainnya mereka tempelkan ke pinggir dahi masing-masing. Dengan penuh semangat dan tanpa ragu, mereka menggerakkan pinggul mereka ke depan secara berulang-ulang dengan diiringi musik yang cukup menghentak di sepanjang _reffrain_ dari lagu aneh yang sukses membuat Juhong naik pitam,

 

 _**“Tutupen botolmu, tutupen oplosanmu** _  
_**Emanen nyowomu, ojo mbok terus-teruske** _  
_**Mergane… Ora ono gunaneee…….”** _

 

Dan Lee Juhong pun jatuh pingsan.

 

**Author's Note:**

> FF ini terinspirasi dari lagu Wiwik Sagita yang berjudul “Oplosan” :D


End file.
